Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;June 3rd, 2017 - Vacation Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! I know it's been a while, but today's update affects me as much as the wiki. Next week, I'll be on a mini-vacation between Tuesday and Friday. While I will have my computer, I'm not sure if I'll be on it often. So, if updates are slow and/or late, that's why. Keep up the good work, everyone! ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2017 - All Set for the New Year! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! It's been a while, I know, but now that 2017 is here I figured another update was due. I know a lot of you like working on the Nostalgia Critic transcripts, but you should know that I've switched the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page to 2017. You can still access the older listings by clicking NC2016, though. I'm going to attempt to fill in more pages this year, but I make no promises on stuff getting done. As always, what DOES get done is up to myself and all of you, so at least for now, let's just try our best to keep this place running! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates July 20th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Devil's Sword *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Unbelievably Cheapskate Game Licenses *Vampire Reviews: Castlevania *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Spider-Man Animated Episodes *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 8 *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Brandom Saller of Hell or HighWater at Chicago Open Air 2017 *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 1 Breakdown *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Big Sick *Longbox of the Damned: LotD 2017 Bumper Contest *Lesbian Talk: Time Ladies Sewing Society *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 47 - Ataribox & Kingdom Hearts 3 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/20/17) July 19th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Sex and the City *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Despacito by Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee ft. Justin Bieber *Timid Jester: Why Vulture is the Best MCU Villain *Rocked Reviews: Interview with John Humphrey of Seether at Chicago Open Air 2017 *SF Debris: Star Wars - The Shadow's Journey Vol. VI *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 1 Angry Review *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Creepy Crate (July 2017) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Will Goku Ever Be Satisfied? *Ask Lovecraft: Cookies July 18th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Hulk (2003) *The Yomarz Show: Poop Emoji Games *Stuff You Like: Extra - Mary Magdalene - You're Doing It Wrong *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman Begins *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Cartoon Heroes Unite! Ep. 3 *Battle Geek Plus: Drifting Lands (PC) *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 7 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 53 July 17th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimate Power #4 *Dom Reviews: A Very Brief Ancient History of Westeros *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: To The Bone *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 99 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Distractions July 16th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Fandom - Spider-Man 4 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Spider-Man: Homecoming *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ultimate Nintendo Guide to the NES Library *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Wish Upon July 15th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Garage's Red Glare *Rap Critic Reviews: Travis Scott - Antidote *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Demolition Man *Hagan Reviews: Colonel Kill *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 49 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - When It Rains *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: War for the Planet of the Apes *Weekly Manga Recap: Ickimon *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Future Gohan Survived? July 14th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Prestige *Anime Abandon: Dragon Half *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Death Machines *Projector: War for the Planet of the Apes *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti - Fetch This, Pal *Ask Lovecraft: Summer Vacation *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: 4:44 July 13th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Marvel Movies *BrightSci: How 60's Britain Cut Its Suicide Rate...By Accident *Infomercialism: Portable Travel Potty *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Beguiled *Diamanda Hagan: The Smeghead's Guide to Red Dwarf Series 1 *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 8 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Peter Chiykowski *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 46 - Steam Sale Ban & Mega Man Maker *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/13/17) July 12th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Playmate of the Apes *Vampire Reviews: Masters of Horror *SF Debris: Stars Wars - The Shadow's Journey Vol. V *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Vegeta was the First Super Saiyan? *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Wolfwire (Transformers Generations) July 11th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Cats Don't Dance *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tandy Computer Whiz Kids: News by Computer Foils Kidnappers *One Movie Later: Spider-Man: Homecoming *Sibling Rivalry: Spider-Man: Homecoming *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 4 *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - The Killer Groove w/The Dom *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 52 July 10th, 2017 *Infomercialism: Banana Surprise *Weird Video Games: Cave of the Word Wizard *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Super Episode 98 Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoiler Review *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Pick Up Lines *Vangelus Reviews: Susanoo (DNA Design) July 9th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Lego Batman *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Baby Driver *The AngryJoeShow: Spider-Man: Homecoming Angry Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Soccer (SNES) *Weekly Manga Recap: Eighto-Maneighto July 8th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Thou Shalt Always Buckle Up *Rap Critic Reviews: Future - Mask Off *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Dredd *Chris Stuckmann: Spider-Man Games - Infinite Lives *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 48 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Baby Driver *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Spider-Man: Homecoming *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Changing Face of Evil July 7th, 2017 *Projector: Spider-Man: Homecoming *Specials: 1st Viewing - Norm of the North *One Hit Wonderland: In the Summertime by Jerry Mungo *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Games Renamed for REALLY Stupid Reasons *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Super: After Z *Specials: 10 Years of Nostalgia Critic *Vangelus Reviews: Berserker (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Online Dating *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Dear Echo EP July 6th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Nostalgia Critic Episodes *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Get Mean *Console To Screen: Double Dragon *Specials: Nostalgia Critic: The 10 Year Talk *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 2 *Brad Tries: 4th of July Beer *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 7 *Battle Geek Plus: Jungle King (1982) *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/6/17) July 5th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Spanker-Man *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Top 5 Intense Dragon Ball Fights *SF Debris: Star Wars - The Shadow's Journey Vol. IV *Vangelus Reviews: Megatron (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Ask Lovecraft: Toilet Valentine *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 51 July 4th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Norm of the North *Stuff You Like: Extra - Wonder Woman, Boob Plate, & Kings Bounty Armored Princess *You Know Who: Oxygen *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Project Fulgore w/The Dom *Rocked Reviews: Interview with AJ Channer of Fire From the Gods at Warped Tour 2017 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 1 July 3rd, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman vs. the Terminator #2 *Dom Reviews: The Neverending Story: The Animated Adventures *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Vlog - Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Messages From Earth *Specials: Awesome Build - Wonder Woman *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Christopher Bowes of Alestorm at Warped Tour 2017 *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Antici...pation *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Frieza's Second Chance? *Vangelus Reviews: Optimus Prime (Transformers: The Last Knight) July 2nd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Amazing Spider-Man Movies *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Despicable Me 3 *Chris Stuckmann: Insomnia - Nolan's Most Underrated Film *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (PSP) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 97 Review *Brad Tries: The Lucky Charms Shake July 1st, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - I Can Get You A Toe *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Judge Dredd *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spider-Man: Homecoming *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 47 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Strange Bedfellows *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Despicable Me 3 & The House *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 17 *Vangelus: Q&A - Studio Stroll *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: All Eyez On Me Album Review News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content